Kaminoikari
Kaminoikari (神の怒り Lit. God's Anger) is the son of Shenron Jr. who is one of the Alpha Gods. Although Kaminoikari is the son of Shenron Jr., he is Shenron Jr. He has came down to Earth to experience the new time in a first-person perspective, and see what he has been missing. And with the occasional situation, express his anger. Overview Appearance Kaminoikari is an individual of average height with spiky silver hair and pale skin. One of his most distinct features his black eye balls with dark red eyes, along with his crimson face markings on his face. Another distinct feature of his is the cracks on his skin which could possibly be due to his own immense power that causes his own skin to crack. Kaminoikari wears a forehead protect that extends down both sides of his face. The forehead protector has a symbol of a leaf to symbolize how he has fallen from the heavens, like a leaf falls from the tree. He wears a black outfit under blue armor that was designed in inspiration of Aku Cipher, except designed with far more durability. On his arm, he wears a pouch of weapons such as knives that can be used for throwing and close combat. He wears bandages at the bottom of his pants to keep it from moving around in battle, and wears sandals. A distinct feature of Kaminoikari's appearance is the white fur around his neck, which is the hair of his father, Shenron Jr. Personality Kaminoikari is a very wise and respectful individual. Respecting his opponent no matter the size or shape, and treating everyone equally. He never lowers his strength for anyone unless they asks him too, as he sees it as disrespecting his opponent. This also means he never underestimates or overestimates an opponent. Also because of this he treats everyone as his equal, but expects everyone to respect him back. Although he is respectful, he never shows mercy in battle, and is never willing to hold back regardless of who it is. Techniques Striking Dragon Kaminoikari uses the Shoki and Genki aspect of his Ki to shape and manipulate his Ki in the form of a dragon with glowing gold eyes. This technique fits his dragon theme since he is son of Shenron Jr. Great Devourer Kaminoikari spreads his ki around the whole environment making the environment have a blue atmosphere all around. The blue environment then release sharks made out of ki swimming in the atmosphere of Kaminoikari's ki. In the middle of the army of sharks is one giant monster with ridiculously sharp and huge teeth, called the "Great Devourer" which is also made out of Ki and can shoot huge ki blast, and absorb Ki. The creation's jaws are ridiculously huge in length and can reach the opponent from 40 feet away. This technique uses the Shoki and Genki aspect of ki to use creativity to create living creatures out of ki itself. Raw Ki Kaminoikari releases his raw ki without shaping it or focusing it and just aiming at the opponent. This causes the ki to be in a wild unorthodox shape that isn't controlled in anyway allowing it to be very destructive. Trivia *Kaminoikari is slightly based off of Jesus Christ and God. In Christianity Jesus Christ is the Son of God, but he is God. He is just God in human form, but since he came from God he is the Son of God, making him the son of himself. It is the same thing with Shenron Jr. and Kaminoikari. Category:Characters Category:Pages added by DragonKnight99 Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles